guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lightfoot
Mind using the Show Preview button at the bottom of the page? Numerous edits spam the Recent Changes quite a bit --Gimmethegepgun 03:58, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :With the skill traineers, we only add new skills that arnt avaliable before that point, i think. ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 18:30, 14 November 2007 (UTC) So... why are you removing all of the EotN acquisition locations? --Gimmethegepgun 00:47, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :Cuz they're core skills and I don't think the trainers would have them if they weren't unlocked, though I'm not seeing any convention to that effect in the other skills or skill trainer tables (which are a mess, btw). Revert 'em if you like, I'm not changing any more of 'em as it's not worth the effort. -Lightfoot 01:03, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::They're core skills, meaning they're available in all campaigns. EotN is no exception --Gimmethegepgun 01:11, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::That's not my point. My understanding of the locations tab was to illustrate where the skill could be purchased without having the skill unlocked yet. If you're interpreting it as "can be purchased when locked or unlocked," then the core skills would be available from every trainer in every campaign and the expansion, and every campaign-specific skill would be available from every trainer in that campaign. I feel that isn't very helpful to the person coming to the wiki for reference. -Lightfoot 01:17, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::The trainers in EotN offer all core and EotN-specific skills when not unlocked --Gimmethegepgun 01:18, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Since I have UAX, I can't confirm that, and that led to my assumption that they were just there because they were unlocked. If you're sure about that, go ahead and make the update. And fix Micah Fergson's skills page while you're at it, as I created that page under that same assumption. -Lightfoot 01:21, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:56, December 1, 2010 (UTC)